


Tonight's Update

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Mark reports in.
Kudos: 1
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Tonight's Update

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, epistolary

`  
>To: Erica Simmons, Rondo Sahaku  
>Encryption: High `

`Computations for M-1 Astray performance have been completed using all new variables. No notable changes; variables will be reset to previous points. Hardware is all within parameters, however further adjustments will need to be made to software in order to compensate for pilot ability. These adjustments should be made immediately, with any new data available. If no new data is available, can some be obtained through other means? Perhaps there is additional reverse engineering that might be useful to the project? `

`It is a thought, that is all. `

`Have a pleasant evening. `

`-Mark  
`


End file.
